particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Godric III of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Godric III, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Majesty Emperor of Dolgaria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond (b. October 9th, 2990, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the reigning monarch of Greater Hulstria, pretender to the throne of the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia, and Emperor of Dolgaria. Godric III is the first child and son of Leopold I of Hulstria and Princess Anna Svatý-Poděbrad of Deltaria. Godric III is the older brother to Archduchess Stephanie of Hulstria and Archduke Klemens, Sultan of Al'Badara. Kaiser Godric is a descendant of the old Duke of Alazinder line, a Deltarian noble title; Godric's mother is the sister to the current Duke of Alazinder and pretender to throne of Deltaria as Czar. Godric's paternal grandparents are Rainer V of Hulstria and Rosaline, Countess of Liore and his maternal grandparents are Anatoliy, Duke of Alazinder, and Alexi, Countess of Anzhelina. The Emperor is cousins with the Archduke of Vorona, Frederick I of Vorona, and monarch Reinhard I of Luthori, including Alexander I of Rutania through Archduke Godric's great maternal aunt, Archduchess Aleksandra, and the Dranian monarchy. The Emperor is currently married to fellow reigning monarch, Hikaru I of Dolgaria, and co-rules with her at the Dolgarian court; the imperial couple have two children, Archduke Heinrich and Balthazar. Godric ascended to the throne in June of 3037 following the death of his father, Leopold I of Hulstria, and inherited the title of His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Godric III, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria upon his coronation. The new Emperor took his regnal name from Godric II of Hulstria. The newly coronated Kaiser assumed the throne at a tense period of international affairs, mainly brewing from the Darnussia-Keymon War. Domestically Godric III enjoyed a peaceful court within Greater Hulstria and political stability in Dolgaria with his consort. Early Life His Imperial Majesty Archduke Godric of Hulstria, Prince of Tirgith was born on October 9th, 2990, to then Crown Prince Leopold of Hulstria, and Princess Anna Svatý-Poděbrad of Deltaria; their first child, the Archduke was given his primary name after Godric II of Hulstria, and was born at Schloss Fliederbrunn surrounded by family and close relatives. As an adult the Archduke would share several physical characteristics with Godric II, making his choice of name by his parents very fitting. When Godric assumed the throne in 3037, the Archduke would take up the regnal name of Godric III. Archduke Godric's paternal grandparents were Rainer V of Hulstria and Princess Rosaline, 1st Countess of Liore, and his maternal grandparents were Anatoli, Duke of Alazinder, and Zinoviya, Countess of Svekogorsk; Godric's maternal uncle was the Czar of Deltaria. The Archduke's paternal uncle, brother to Princess Rosaline, was Gustavus II of Luthori. While the Czar of Deltaria was able to be around during Archduke's birth, Godric never met his paternal uncle Gustavus II of Luthori who died five years before Archduke Godric's birth. Heir to the Throne Archduke Godric became the heir to the thronse of Greater Hulstria and Trigunia, including to the Grand Duchy of Sisula in the newly restored Barmenia monarchy, following the death of his paternal grandfather Rainer V of Hulstria. The young Archduke was close to his paternal grandfather and the death had hurt the young Rothingren-Traugott royal; the young Archduke Godric maintained his posture however during the large funeral proceedings held at the Hulstrian National Cathedral. The Archduke's paternal grandfather reigned for nearly a quarter of a century, passing away in the year 3000, Terra's start of a new millennium; Godric's father, Crown Prince Leopold, became the new Emperor of Hulstria as per the regulation to the succession to the Hulstrian throne and was formally coronated a few days after the funeral. Archduke Godric was given the title of His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince of Hulstria and His Royal Northern Highness Hereditary Prince of Tirgith during the same coronation ceremonies at the young age of ten. The Crown Prince's age became a security issue for the Imperial Guard, the Kaiser's personal protection force; Kaiser Leopold was highly protective over his child and ordered the Imperial Guard to closely protect the young Crown Prince. There was always a unit attached to the young child throughout his later childhood and early years as a teenager. The Crown Prince remained mostly in Greater Hulstria, his home country, during most of his life but had gone back and forth to nations such as Luthori and Vorona where relatives had been reigning as monarchs. The Crown Prince loved to travel and accompanied his father on many foreign visits, earning him the nickname the "Traveling Archduke" from the media. Education & Military Career Telamon/Hutori Crisis Marriage Emperor of Dolgaria Upon marriage with Empress Hikaru, as noted Godric was given the title of Emperor of Dolgaria. The Crown Prince had not yet assumed the throne in Greater Hulstria and Trigunia which made his new title unique. While his wife held the most power over her realm, the two jointly governed the affairs the monarch in the Imperial Dolgarian Court. Emperor of Hulstria Archduke Godric, Crown Prince of Hulstria, was crowned Emperor of Hulstria in 3037 following the death of his father, Leopold I of Hulstria. The Kaiser had been in poor health for several months prior to his death and had allocated several responsibilities to his son in his incapacitated state. Leopold I originally assumed the throne in the year 3000 after the passing of Rainer V of Hulstria and saw through several domestic and international events. The most recent event before his death was the Darnussia-Keymon War where the nation of Darnussia and its allies faced against the Dictatorship of Keymon and the Kingdom of Hutori, the latter an adversary of the House of Rothingren-Traugott. Leopold I and Greater Hulstria allied with Darnussian coalition but the war ended without Hulstrian troops being deployed as Darnussia invaded Keymon and occupied it as Hutori withdrew from the war, ending the fighting. Crown Prince Godric acted as a liaison between Kaiser Leopold's Imperial Diplomatic Office and the Foreign Office of Darnussia, transfering back information to his father. The Hulstrian Foreign Ministry as well played a part. The conflict was to be the last major event for Leopold I and the first major start for the upcoming Kaiser. On June 19th, 3037, Leopold I of Hulstria passed away at Fliederbrunn Palace at the age of 81. Reigning for 37 years, the Kaiser was surrounded by family, and outside the palace gates thousands gathered in mourning. The newly elected Governor-General of Greater Hulstria Franz-Rudolf von Oskarhäust called in unison with the Crown Prince a period of mourning for Leopold I and his funeral was set to be held in a week within his death. Godric's coronation ceremonies would be held a day after the funeral where he would be formally crowned the monarch of Greater Hulstria and its territories. Leopold's funeral was attended by several foreign delegates and monarchs, including many Ministers within His Imperial Majesty's Government including the Staatsminister herself, the Duchess of Strauss. Hundreds of thousands of Hulstrian citizens filled the streets of Kien and outside the Hulstrian National Cathedral to catch a glimpse of the their former Kaiser as his motorcade rode through the streets of the capital. Godric III ascended to the throne of Greater Hulstria in a period of conservative and peaceful rule. With Hulstria's strong economic ties to several international states, including the personal union state of Dolgaria, the Hulstrian economy went through a sustainable boom period in the 3040s. In the early years of Godric's reign saw closer bonds being formed between Rothingren-Traugotts and the royal families of Dundorf and Malivia. Godric's son, Crown Prince Heinrich of Hulstria, in the later part of the 3040s would go onto marry the daughter of the head of the House of Rommel from Dundorf, due to these close relations. In Malivia, the nation saw the head of the House of Hunter become the President of Malivia, advancing the call for a Hunter restoration in that nation with Kaiser Godric III being one of those voices from the international stage. Keeping in the realm of foreign policy, Godric III continued the long-standing Rothingren alliance with the House of Santiago in the Kingdom of Drania by maintaining communications with Carlos II and welcoming Laurencia I of Drania (both of whom cousins of the Hulstrian monarch) when she became Queen in 3045 in a royal state visit in Kien. Governor-General Succession Act Going into the 3050s, the internal political situtation of Greater Hulstria remained centre-right and under the leadership of the KHP-FGP-NNP "Imperial Conservative" cabinet government. The re-emergence of the Strauss family into Hulstrian politics also marked this period, with members like the Duchess of Strauss, and her second child Eduard maintaining strong positions within His Imperial Majesty's Government. The election of Maximilian Berleburg as Governor-General in 3052 seemed to strengthen the hold of the conservatives, that is until the spring of 3054 where the country was plunged into a period of uncertainity when Governor-General Berleburg suffored a stroke, putting the office at a standstill. Tsar & Great Prince of Trigunia At the time of Godric's coronation in 3037 as Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia he was styled as pretender to the throne, retaining, and affirming the Rothingren-Traugott claim over the nation of Trigunia. Recognized by the International Monarchist League as the rightful claimant to the throne, Godric's father was disposed in a communist coup at the end of the first decade of the 3000s, and was contested with a rival political group who came to power in the mid 3020s. Despite the contention, the IML maintained its recognition, and as a result Godric acts as the pretender to the throne of Trigunia as His Royal Northen Highness Godrik II, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia. Personal Life Duties & Responsibilities Ancestry The Emperor has a large amount of descendants of Deltarian noble blood from his mother's side, including the Duke of Alazinder, which claims the throne of Deltaria. Godric's maternal grandfather was the Duke of Alazinder until his death and was passed onto Vaclav I, the brother of Godric's mother. On his father's side Godric is a descendant of many foreign monarchs and heads of royal families, including George III of Luthori, Leopold II of Central Macon, George VI of Talmoria, and the Archduchess of Vorona. Government Officials Governor-Generals & Staatsministers A list of Governor-Generals that Godric III has been monarch over since he assumed the throne in 3037; Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (9 October 2990 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (9 October 2990 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Godric, Prince-Royal of Luthori (9 October 2990 – ) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (9 October 2990 – 19 June 3037) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* Emperor of Hulstria (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (Febuary 18 2870 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Godric, Archduke of Hulstria (9 October 2990 – 19 June 3037) :* His Imperial Majesty Godric, Crown Prince of Hulstria (24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Godric III, Emperor of Hulstria (19 June 3037 –) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (9 October 2990 – ) :* Count of Liore (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (9 October 2990 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Godric, Prince-Royal of Luthori (9 October 2990 – ) Kingdom of Dolgaria: :Titles :* Emperor of Dolgaria :Styles :* His Royal Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Royal Majesty Godric, Emperor of Dolgaria Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Duke of Siula (9 October 2990 – 24 August 3000) :* Crown Duke of Sisula (24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* Grand Duke of Sisula (19 June 3037 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (9 October 2990 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Godric, Duke of Sisula (9 October 2990 – 24 August 3000) :* His Royal Highness Godric, Crown Duke of Sisula 24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* His Royal Highness Godric II, Grand Duke of Sisula (19 June 3037 –) Staré Czárske Deltársko: :Titles :* Prince of Deltaria (9 October 2990 – ) :* Margrave of Hradec Kralove (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Grace (9 October 2990 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Grace Godric, Margrave of Hradec Kralove (19 June 3037 – ) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Central Macon (19 June 3037 – ) :* Viscount of Ayelsbury (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (9 October 2990 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Godric, Prince Royal of Central Macon (19 June 3037 – ) :* His Royal Highness Godric, Viscount of Ayelsbury (19 June 3037 – ) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Duke of Southborough (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (19 June 3037 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Riyak Highness Godric, Duke of Southborough (19 June 3037 – ) Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (9 October 2990 – 24 August 3000) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (19 June 3037 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (19 June 3037 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Godric, Prince of Tirgith (9 October 2990 – 24 August 3000 :* His Royal Highness Godric, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (24 August 3000 – 19 June 3037) :* His Royal Northern Highness Godrik II, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (19 June 3037 – ) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Godric III, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Higness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Majesty Emperor of Dolgaria, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond; Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Prince of Vorona; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Grand Duke of Barovia; Prince of Talmoria; Duke of Southborough; Count of Savonia; Duke of Sodali; Grand Duke of Vojnov Pokrik; Margrave of Hradec Kralove; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Margrave of Hømvejile; Viscount of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia; Duke of Lesser Chadonya; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Nusira Lionta; Earl of Pulond; Prince-Royal of Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Reinfeld; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Margrave of Øivine; Count of Stary Kautsky; Duke of Tirgith; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Marquis of Chaussée; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Duke of Ziegendorf; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Viscount of Hannele; Count of Vesterbæk; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:Trigunian Monarchy